Confessions Under a Waterfall
by alwaysanissa
Summary: Neji, Tenten, Lee and Ino are assigned to a mission. When they are attacked and separated, Tenten and Neji are left alone. Read and find out what happens, 'kay.? NejiTenten.


-1 Okay, this is my first NejixTen fanfiction. I think I might be a little Out Of Character with them, as I'm not used to them, but I'll try my best. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the ideas from the makers of Naruto. Uh.. But I do own my mind and my fingers that write this all down.

--

She leisurely stuck her toe in the warm water and quivered in anticipation. She had had a long day of working, and she needed to scrub herself off and have some relaxation. She looked towards the trees, not quite ten feet away, where her teammate was throwing kunai knives at a tree over and over. She clutched her towel, blushing.

"I won't look, Tenten." Her teammate Hyuga Neji said, throwing another kunai at a tree. Sighing with gratitude, Tenten quickly took off her towel and jumped into the water. A moan escaped her lips unintentionally. As Tenten scrubbed herself clean, she stared off into the distance, recalling the days events. She, Neji, a girl named Ino, and their friend Lee left Konoha for a mission that morning.

They were now Jounins, and by a special request from their former Sensei Gai, they were going on a group mission. They were to go to a local brattle and gather information about a man who went there often. The Hokage seemed to think he was a spy for another nation other than the Fire.

A few hours after the four left that morning, they were attacked by enemy nin. It was a bloody battle, and unfortunately they all got separated during the fight. Even if Tenten and Neji were separated from their team, they still had a mission to fulfill. They continued heading North. All day they traveled, and by luck they found this riverbank.

Tenten winced, noticing that she had been scrubbing her shoulders, chest, arms, and legs too hard. Now her skin was red and stinging. She sighed and sunk underwater, running her fingers through her hair. She shivered when she surfaced; the cold wind brushed against her wet skin.

"…Neji?" Tenten asked innocently after making sure her body wasn't visible. Her comrade stopped grunting while he trained and turned to face Tenten. She bit her lip, concern glazing her features. "Do you… Do you think Lee and Ino are okay? I mean… That was a pretty difficult fight. They could be hurt!" She said, convincing herself that the two were damaged after every word.

"I'm sure they're fine, Tenten. Don't get so worried. Lee would protect anyone with his life, and Ino doesn't give up. Don't give me that look- they're okay." Neji reassured her. Tenten gazed at Neji, still uncertain. She sighed and reached for her towel. She almost stood up, but then she noticed Neji's eyes resting on her.

"What?" Tenten asked. Neji shook his head and turned around.

"I'll go start a fire. We don't have many supplies for sleeping, so we'll have to improvise. We can worry about food and necessities tomorrow." Neji said, walking away. Tenten nodded and stood up, wrapping her towel around her.

--

"Uhm… Neji?"

"Hm?"

"…We've got a problem here." Tenten pointed out flatly. Neji furrowed his eyebrows and poked the dying fire with a stick.

"Oh?" He asked. Tenten sighed agitatedly. She knew the more frustrated she got, the more amused Neji became.

"Yes, Neji, there is only one blanket and pillow. And unless you want to share, another blanket and pillow better pop up quick," Tenten said. This time, Neji sighed.

"There is only one blanket and pillow, Tenten. It seems that you lost your bag in the fight, because those came out of mine. So either one of us will freeze tonight, or we share," Neji said, again poking at the fire. Tenten bit her lip, thinking. She didn't want to freeze while Neji slept tight, and she didn't want to be snuggly warm while Neji froze up.

"Fine, we're sharing," Tenten said. She turned her gaze towards Neji. A sudden thought of a shirtless Neji right next to her popped in her mind. She blushed and looked away, not knowing that Neji had in fact seen her cheeks turn rosy.

Neji handed Tenten a cooked fish. She accepted, smiled, and blew lightly on the fish. Neji watched the air blow out of Tenten's lips, then darted his eyes down to his dinner. Why was he looking at her like that? Tch… He had better things to worry about. The trip to their destination would be a few days, possibly longer. At this rate, Neji thought, we'll have to walk along the river, so we don't run out of water. Finding food will be easy… Hopefully Tenten can keep up with me.

"Neji?" Tenten asked, throwing her stick to the side.

"Yes?" Neji said with a sigh. Tenten frowned and bit her lip. She brought her knees up to her chest and layed her head on them.

"Nevermind… It's not all that important anyways," Tenten said. Neji blinked, not understanding why females always did that. Neji stood up and winced, making Tenten gasp.

"Your stomach is bleeding!" Tenten exclaimed. Neji looked down and saw his white training shirt stained crimson. He seemed to have not noticed it until Tenten had acknowledged it.

"Ah, it must have reopened… Oh well," Neji said. But as he said that, Tenten was already lifting his shirt off him. She took a sharp intake of breath when she saw his stomach, but she quickly turned her attention to the wound.

"It's a deep graze.. Most likely from a close kunai encounter. Neji, it looks pretty bad," Tenten said, lightly tracing her finger around the cut. Neji shivered at her cool touch. "I'll be right back…" Tenten said.

Neji sat there, torn between confusion and anxiousness at how Tenten reacted towards his shirtless form.

"Alright…" Tenten returned with a warm cloth and a bowl of hot water. "Neji, even if you refuse, I will carry you, so go lay down on the blanket. …Please?" Tenten asked innocently. Neji quirked an eyebrow but walked to the blanket and layed down all the same. He sat up to speak to Tenten.

"I don't need to be taken care of, Tenten. After all these years I'm sure you should know that." Neji said, irritated. Tenten sat next to his chest and smiled.

"Shut up and let me help you, Neji." She said with amusement. She gently pushed Neji's chest down so he layed on the ground. He clenched his jaw, trying to accept help.

Tenten dabbed the cloth in the heated water. She gently brushed it over Neji's chest, felling bad when he slightly cringed. Tenten lifted the bloodied up rag, placed herbal leaves on the wound, flipped the rag over, and placed it on the cut. In doing so, her skin brushed against Neji's chest many times, which sent him foreign vibes.

"Okay Neji, I've done all I can for now." Hours passed, and Tenten finally took off the rag. She stretched and yawned. Neji smiled up at her, even though it went unnoticed. With a grunt, Neji rolled over so he could get under the blanket. Tenten quickly made her way to the ground to help Neji get in to a comfortable position. No matter how noble Tenten's intentions were… …No matter how much she brushed up against Neji… he still didn't like being taken care of. He had an ego to uphold. He quickly but gently whacked her hands away.

"Well… We should get to bed. It's getting late," Tenten told Neji. Neji nodded and scooted his body over. He looked over at Tenten as she got under the cover. She took her hair out of its usual buns and ran her fingers through it. Tenten took her shirt off, revealing her silk undershirt, and blushed.

Tenten layed down on her back, warming up from the heat radiating from Neji. When a chill came up, Tenten deviously used that as an excuse to snuggle closer to her companion. A distant howl arose and she even wrapped an arm around Neji, causing his hidden face to turn crimson.

"Tenten, what are you doing?" He asked, muscles stiffening at her touch. Responding howls were heard, and Tenten buried her head in the crook of Neji's neck.

"Neji… Don't you hear them?" Tenten asked. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Tenten, you're afraid of a pack of wolves?" Neji sighed. "They won't hurt you." Tenten only tightened her hold around Neji and pulled herself closer to him, her hips almost grinding into his. Neji's breaths became ragged as he though about what he should do. Tenten's silky upper body brushed against his chest, and his damned teenaged hormones made him want to hold her. Even worse, her hips made him dread what his lower body might uncontrollably do.

"I don't care…" Tenten mumbled as she slowly drifted to sleep. Neji scoffed and readied himself to snap at her, but he didn't want to wake the angelic figure beside him. So many things at that moment confused him…

This was his Tenten who had been beside him since Academy School. He had always previously had feelings for her, but he tried to make them lay dormant inside him. But at times like this, he couldn't keep lying to himself. Some day he would tell Tenten how he felt. Some day he wouldn't restrain himself from hugging her back in happy times.

For that night, he wrapped his arms around _his _Tenten.

--

Neji woke up the next morning with a warm neck. He turned his head slightly and found Tenten's head lying on his shoulder. He looked and found the rest of her on top of him, his arms being around the small of her back.

He smiled and ran his fingers through her soft hair. He ran his hands up and down her back, enjoying it while he could. Neji needed to get up and make breakfast, but he let her sleep for a little longer.

When Tenten began stirring, Neji quickly faked sleep. He felt Tenten unconsciously straddle his hips for a few moments. Then she stopped, probably in shock that she was laying on _the _Neji.

Neji was about to "wake up", but decided against it when Tenten touched his face gently with her delicate hand. With her other hand she touched his long, thin hair. Neji tried his best not to smile. He had to bite back a smirk when Tenten lightly touched his muscled chest. He almost groaned when she studied his hip bones with her hands, as well. Tenten stopped touching Neji's body -to his disappointment- and slid off him. Tenten touched his face one more time before getting up and venturing away.

After laying still for many minutes, Neji stood up and looked for Tenten. She wasn't around camp, so he ventured around the area. A few minutes passed until Neji could hear a soft melody. He followed the voice, listening intently to the sweet tune. As he got nearer, he could also hear a roar of water. _A waterfall… _He concluded. When the forest came to a clearing, he walked out.

Neji's eyes widened. For under the waterfall was none other than a nude Tenten. Neji's assumption was corroborated when Tenten's eyes almost popped out of their sockets and she screamed.

"NEJI! OH MY GOD, IM NAKED YOU… PERVERT!" Tenten screeched. Neji flinched and turned his back to Tenten, face flushed. Neji tried to say an apology, but Tenten kept screaming and yelling curses at Neji. Frustrated, Neji turned around to try and reason with Tenten.

"OH! ONE PEEK WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU HYUGA?!" Tenten screamed. Neji groaned and turned around again.

"Tenten just listen to me!" He said sharply. Tenten stopped yelling for a few seconds and glared at Neji. "Thank you." He said awkwardly, seeing Tenten through the corner of his eye at the edge of the river, trying to conceal herself.

"Speak, don't stare." Tenten said flatly. Neji sighed.

"Look Tenten, I didn't mean to look at you. I woke up this morning and you were missing. I went to find you. I heard some beautiful singing and came here. Its not my fault you were… naked. And standing under the waterfall. Okay? Not my fault!" Neji said, fighting Tenten's accusing glares. Tenten _blinked Beautiful singing…? Did _the _Hyuga Neji just say that? _Tenten thought.

"So… Even though it was an accident.. I'm sorry." Neji said, mumbling the last bit. Tenten's ears perked up. "So… Am I forgiven, or will you give me that look of yours all day?" Neji asked. Tenten thought for a few seconds.

An idea crossed her features. She looked up at the shirtless, white pants-wearing Neji and smirked. Neji frowned. Comprehension dawned on his features. Before he had the time to run away, Tenten pulled Neji into the water. He splashed in. When he surfaced, an annoying look played with his face. Tenten looked at Neji with her innocent eyes, a grin pulling at her lips.

"What, you don't like getting wet Neji?" Tenten asked while flicking some water at Neji, who crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I thought you were mad at me for peeking, and now I'm in the water with you, while you're butt naked, Tenten." Neji said flatly. Tenten sighed.

"Yeah… I'm ridiculous, aren't I Neji-kun?" Tenten asked. Neji blushed and averted his gaze. Every time he looked at Tenten, she would be looking right back with such a fragile look. Shrugging, Tenten swam to the waterfall -Neji tried his hardest to not look at her nude body- and let the water fall down on her head. She made a low cat-like sound in her throat as the water massaged her head. Neji stayed where he was, unsure of what to do.

"Neji?" Tenten asked.

"What?" Neji replied. Tenten swam up to him. Neji backed away until he was at the edge, with nowhere to go. Neji became a little stiff upon seeing the beautiful girl swimming -nude- towards him. Tenten pressed herself against Neji and smiled. Neji swallowed, not being able to see anything but two full-grown breasts. Tenten blush and tried to ask Neji something, unsure of what words to choose.

"Could you… Can you… I mean…" Tenten stammered, blushing madly. Neji was taken aback when Tenten held out her delicate hand. He stared at it for a few moments then shifted his gaze to her crimson face. He cautiously reached for her hand. Tenten led Neji through the water, holding on to his hand lightly. Neji's heart pounded in his head and his mind tried to comprehend what was happening.

When they reached the waterfall, Neji stared into Tenten's round, coconut orbs. Neji carefully pulled Tenten to him, never lowering his vigilance. He held her close to him as they embraced, her small body seeming to fit with his perfectly. Tenten dared to let a sigh out.

I This is where I belong. This is where I want to be. In his arms… /I She thought.

"Neji…" Tenten said softly. Neji ran his hands up and down Tenten's back. Tenten held Neji on his hip bones, and pushed her own hips into his.

"Neji… I need to tell you something. I…" She stared up at him, his marble eyes smothering her. She bit her lip, unsure of what she wanted to tell him.

And where his limits would be placed.

But as she peered up at him, something must have clicked in his mind. For her lips were suddenly engulfed by Neji's, and she went limp in his arms. It was a chaste kiss, but magical all the same. Tenten almost cried with happiness. Strike that, she was crying. All of those years of anticipation finally lead up to this moment. She cried with relief and happiness. When the kiss broke, Neji carefully swiped his thumb across her skin.

"Don't cry," He smiled, almost tauntingly; Egging her on into the mood.

Tenten reached up to Neji and brushed her lips against his. At first, he kissed her just as light as to not shatter such a fragile thing. But when Tenten slipped her tongue into Neji's mouth, he groaned and ushered fierce kisses. Tenten began to twist her hips into Neji's as he trailed hot kisses down her neck.

"Tenten… You are the only one that can make me feel this way…" Neji whispered in Tenten's ear. Tenten smiled and hugged Neji.

"Same… I've waited so long to…" Tenten sighed into Neji's chest again. She stopped straddling his hips and just held on to him. Neji kissed Tenten on the forehead. He understood her implications. She wanted what he wanted, but they both had their limits of security.

"Tenten…?"

"Yes?"

"…I love you."

--

Okay… That's the end of this One Shot. I hope you liked it? Seriously, I think Neji was Way OOC, but since he's much older, he should be more mature and not self-centered… I've never done this pairing, and I'd like some feedback.

Remember, I like getting Criticism. :

Rath


End file.
